Paper Cranes
by noelle.ssi
Summary: A certain piece of paper caught Onodera's eye. It reminded him of the paper crane he made for his senpai 10 years ago. Now, he wants to do a remake of that memory, but with a slight change ;)


**-silently laughing- I honestly don't know why, but I just randomly thought of writing this. I just found it as a really cute scenario xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, oki? uwu**

 **.**

Rubbing his eyes, Ritsu scanned his desk. He realized it then, he had dozed off, well, actually all of them dozed off, they were on break.

Turning his head to the side, he saw his best-friend-slash-seatmate, Kisa, with his head on top of his arms, sleeping peacefully. Hatori was soundly sleeping with his arms crossed as he leaned against his chair. Mino was smiling happily, yet a bit creepily, to himself as he was scribbling on a piece of paper. Ritsu searched around Takano's desk, only to find the man's black-framed glasses on the table and an empty space.

Countless thoughts ran in his mind, but his trail of thoughts were interrupted when a brightly colored paper caught his eye. It was tightly placed between two folders in a file holder.

That certain piece of paper reminded him of the day he made a paper crane for his Saga-senpai for whatever reason he had in the past.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _Oda was happily folding a brightly colored piece of paper on his desk. His room brightly lit by a yellowish white light. He decided to make a paper crane for his senpai._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Once he had finished folding the crease and forming the crane's head, he wrote his senpai's name on one wing, and his own name on the other wing. He smiled to himself a bit._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Arriving at the school gate, he searched for Saga. He looked around and saw him under a radiant pink cherry blossom tree. "Senpai!", he called. Saga turned to him with his usual calm look. "Senpai, I...", he paused for a minute as a deep blush embraced his cheeks, he started to fidget with the zipper of his bag as he reached for the paper crane he had made last night. "I...made you a paper crane..."_**

 ** _Saga looked at him with a small and barely seen smile, he patted the younger male gently, feeling the soft, silky hair rubbing against his palm._**

 ** _"Paper cranes are a symbol of Peace and Hope, right?", Saga asked._**

 ** _"Y..yes! I-I wrote your name and my name on the wings..."_**

 ** _"Thank you.", he said in a soft, gentle tone. And that was when Oda's whole face heated up._**

 ** _~Flashback END~_**

Ritsu could still remember the tone Saga used when he said "thank you."

That was when he finally decided. He was going to make a remake of that memory.

He swiftly grabbed the paper and folded it in many ways needed. The paper's color was a radiant, amber color, perfect for Takano.

Good thing Takano wasn't here yet, or else his plan would've been ruined.

.

After finishing the last crease to fold, he took a blue marker from his pen holder and wrote down Takano's name, and his own, on the wings.

He paused and smiled to himself for a second. Then, he decided to write something _under the wing_ that had Takano's name on it.

. . .

A few moments later, Takano walked back to the office, passing by Ritsu's desk.

He saw the younger man's adorable little face deeply focused on a certain paper crane on his hands. He could see that Ritsu was smiling at it, blushing even.

He chuckled at how cutely this man focused on the folded paper, and how adorable his smile was, his trail of thoughts were interrupted by a small squeak that sounded a bit like, "Takano,"

"Hm?", Takano took a step closer to Ritsu's chair.

Ritsu handed him the amber-colored paper crane, smiling widely.

Curious, Takano looked at the it with an awe-struck look, who knew his Ritsu could make something so cute like this? Before anything else, he saw his name and Ritsu's name written on each wing. He smiled and took a small peek at the brunet.

"Is this some sort of remake of 10 years ago?", he chuckled.

"Yes, oh, and there's something else written under the wing with your name on it."

Takano curiously flipped the right wing up as it revealed " **I love you** " (a/n: it's in english, but their names were written in kanji.), he always admired how cute Ritsu's handwriting was, but that wasn't the issue, it was written in english for goodness' sake.

He looked at the younger male with a raised brow, Ritsu then looked up at him and smiled goofily, showing his teeth a bit and all, and making a peace sign with his left hand.

Angrily, the raven-haired man walked over to his desk, and grabbed his phone.

He didn't have a Japanese-English dictionary, so he decided to just text a certain friend of his who knew how to speak English.

He sent the message, asking what it meant.

Not a minute later, he got a reply;

 _ **To: Takano Masamune**_

 _ **Fr.: Shino Ichiru**_

 _ **Sub.: Are you freaking stupid?**_

 _ **It means 愛してる**_ _ ***, duh.**_

 _ **Jeez, you should really start**_

 _ **learning English, Takano.**_

Takano's eyes widened as he saw the true meaning of what Ritsu wrote.

He smirked and stomped his way over to Ritsu, seeing as everyone was still sleeping, except Mino that is, he leaned in and kissed Ritsu.

"I love you, too."

A bright blush embraced the brunet's cheeks, heated with embarrassment, he covered his face with his hands, muttering and mumbling nonsense.

Takano chuckled and patted his adorable boyfriend, feeling the soft and silky brown hair on his palm.

 **愛してる** **is I love you, obviously. XD I thought of this because I was making paper cranes for my friends, telling them I'm giving it to them on the first day of school. I wrote their names on the wings, each of their names were written in either Katakana or Hiragana, or both.**

 **I know this is cheesy, but well, ya can't blame me, I'm a fluff cloud, not an angst cloud.**

 **Heheheh. I hope this was good :D anyways, thanks for reading! ;) ( ´▽｀** **)**


End file.
